Christmas Party
by Alma von Arena
Summary: Every year, they have a party to celebrate the holiday. This year, Amy hatches a plan to make Sonic hers...or, at least until Eggman decides to intervene. No actual romance, sorry.


**Written for the Kelviniana forum challenge.**

Winter fell upon Station Square, bedecking it in a thin layer of white. People were dressed up in gloves, scarves, boots, and coats to keep themselves warm…

Everyone except for one blue hedgehog.

"Why does this have to happen every year?" he asked himself as he zigzagged frantically through the streets. Clumps of mistletoe hung from streetlights, trees, anywhere the dreaded plant could be placed. Under many of those stood fangirls, all obviously attempting to snag the poor hedgehog for themselves before another could.

All he'd wanted to do was look for presents he could give to his friends. He wouldn't have any problem paying for them…taking into consideration that he frequently absorbed rings while out on his adventures, and still had a bunch, theoretically he could beat himself up to cough a few out. But unfortunately, being a hero meant attracting hundreds of girls who all wanted to keep him for themselves.

It wasn't that big of a problem at first, when his only fangirl was Amy. It was easy to get away from one girl. Then he got older, and for him, getting older meant losing weight, gaining the ability to talk, and having his eye color revealed. They all drooled over him after that; thus his current predicament now.

He definitely hated this part of Christmas. He should have just stayed at Tails' workshop, gone out for a run through one of the zones, or gone to get presents at an earlier time.

_"Too late for that now...I need to focus on getting the heck out of here before these people eat me alive,"_ he thought grimly, addressing his attention to the plane flying overhead. Sure enough, it was Tails piloting the Tornado, and he seemed to be motioning for the blue hedgehog to get on.

Taking this opportunity without hesitation, Sonic barely managed to skid past a clump of the insidious green plant and dashed up the side of a building, leaping off with precise timing and landing on the left wing of their beloved , he grinned, "Thanks for the save bud. I don't know what I'd do without ya."

The young genius only sighed and replied, "You know Amy and the others are waiting for you back at the workshop, right? You'll have her to deal with instead of your fangirls when we get there."

"Way to remind me and kill my good mood, Tails," he grumbled, gripping the front edge of the wing tightly as the Tornado gained speed, jungle replacing the previous scenery below them. It wasn't long before the workshop came into view, and the plane began to descend.

Once safely landed in the workshop's garage, the duo hopped out; Sonic went for the door so he could meet up with the others in the living room, while Tails reached into the backseat to grab a large bag.

"You were out looking for presents, weren't you Sonic? Way to wait until the party's practically started before bothering to go...I've got you covered, though. Here," the twin-tailed fox said cheerfully, reaching into the bag and passing half of its contents to him. "Even you procrastinate sometimes, I guess."

"I don't know what procastrinate means, but whatever. Thanks bud," Sonic replied as he gratefully took all of the boxes into his arms before heading out of the garage. He just barely managed to hold on to his load as he was tackled by one Amy Rose.

"Hi, Sonic! I hope you brought me something special!" she squealed, unaware that she was probably squashing her gift. From underneath, the blue hedgehog was sure she damaged something... He hoped she'd realize that soon enough to let go of him.

"Amy, you're squishing him. Let him up, at least," the Guardian said, leaning against the wall by the Christmas tree in the corner. Amy's eyes popped open and she saw the gifts in her crush's arms, then embarrassedly stood back up and offered him a hand.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. Hey, which one's mine?" _"She cheered up quickly…"_

Walking over to the tree and setting his load down under it, he said, "No grabbing until it's actually the twenty-fifth, okay?" Her face fell briefly, but again she bounced back, clinging onto his arm overaffectionately. This was made even more obvious by the possessive glare she shot at Blaze and Rouge, both of whom ignored it, the latter even going as far as batting an eyelash at the Blue Blur.

At this moment, Tails finally decided to come in, bright blue eyes scanning over the group. A sympathetic smile to his big brother, a friendly glance to the rest, and an especially happy one to Cream, who stood with her mother and the Chaotix. Taking a moment to drop his bundle of presents under the tree, he motioned to Sonic to start the party off. The hedgehog in question gently pried Amy off of his arm, dusted off any trace of girl-cooties, and cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, it's that time of year again! We'll chill and do whatever for a few hours, then we'll exchange presents after dinner. Feel free to go almost anywhere you want," he spoke with a tone worthy of a spokesperson, careful to add the "almost" on the second sentence. Grinning, he looked over to his twin-tailed brother, who pressed a switch that turned on all the decorations; the ones with lights and extra effects, anyway.

Nearly everyone gasped in awe when snow began to fall in the room, and looked up to see several small devices on the ceiling. The brotherly duo high-fived, Tails with a giddy expression on his face as his latest invention was proven to be a success. All who were curious tried touching the snow, only for their hands to pass through.

"How did you do this Tails? This is so cool!" Amy squealed in delight, waving her arms through the snowy illusion.

"Holographic technology. I finished it just in time for the party," the inventor beamed.

Most continued to stare in wonder as the virtual flakes fell, vanishing once they reached the floor. This went on for some time, until Shadow chose to speak up.

"Is this celebration actually going to start, or are we going to just stand here and gawk at fake snow?" At this, slowly the others, particularly the younger ones, were able to turn their focus away from the illusion, and the party finally began.

While Sonic was distracted with talking to Blaze, much to Amy's ire, the pink hedgehog pulled out a clump of mistletoe from the pocket of her coat and tiptoed over to the coat rack by the door, tying it to one of the empty hooks with a piece of string.

_"Sonic will have to kiss me when I get him to come under the mistletoe! He can't deny his love for then," _she thought devilishly to herself, planning to lure her crush away from the Sol Emeralds' guardian and towards the rack where the green plant hung innocently. The next phase of her plan hadn't even started before Rouge blocked her way, a bemused expression on her face.

"Now what do you think you're doing, sweetheart? Trying to claim Blue Boy over there for yourself?"

Growling, the younger of the two's arm twitched threateningly, itching to pull out her Piko Piko Hammer and whale on this thorn in her side. "None of your business, _Batgirl_. Lay off of Sonic."

The ivory bat pretended to pick at her nails through the thick fabric of her glove, "I'm not trying to grab Blue for myself."

"Then shove off. Sonic is mine."

"Oh, please Pinky. I doubt Blue even wants to be with you when he so obviously likes that cat. What was her name? Blaze? The two are practically _made _for each other," Rouge smirked. Being told that her feelings for the oblivious blue hero were unrequited always set off her short temper.

Her prediction proved correct, as the pink hedgehog's anger began to boil. "You're wrong! Sonic's always loved me!" Her outburst attracted the attention of Shadow and E-123 Omega, both of whom immediately came to the GUN agent's side.

"SENSORS INDICATE THAT LIFE FORM: AMY ROSE IS ANGRY. INQUIRY: WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Neither of the organic members of Team Dark said anything. However, someone else chose to.

"Hey guys, what's going on over here?" Sonic asked as he walked over to the four, having ended his conversation with Blaze prior. While Shadow and Omega chose not to say anything, Rouge replied,

"Pinky here's being a bit obsessive over you. You might want to get her to quiet down before she attracts more attention to herself." Winking playfully, Rouge walked away, her two teammates in tow. "Pinky", on the other hand, blew off whatever steam remained, and turned to Sonic with a sugary-sweet smile masking her intentions.

"So, Sonic, what were you talking to Blaze about?"

"Nothing much. I asked her how her world was doing, and whether the Sol Emeralds randomly decided to transport her here."

"Well, at least you didn't fall for her charms. I'm your girlfriend, not her. Say, can we walk around a little bit while we talk?" Internally, he wished she'd stop with the "romantic couple" thing; he personally had no such interest in her.

"Ah, I guess we can. Why the sudden interest, Amy?"

"No reason. I just wanted to move around more."

As the two continued to talk, Sonic was unknowingly being led by Amy towards the coat rack, where that precious piece of greenery hung ominously. All the while, everyone else stood around, conversing with one another or eating the food on the table. If anyone noticed the two, to them it looked like an ordinary, good-natured conversation.

_"Just a little closer, Sonic, and you'll be mine..." _Just one more step towards the coat rack. One more step to the little green plant hanging there.

Then Eggman happened. Tails had gone to open the door when he heard a series of knocks, and lo and behold, the madman himself was there. A shrill yelp of "Eggman?!" alerted everyone of his presence, bringing the party to a halt.

Leaving Amy's side in a rush of wind, Sonic stood before the evil scientist, fully prepared for an onslaught of witty banter. He waited.

"Disappointed, Sonic?"

"Maybe. What're you up to?"

"Just this," Eggman said, handing the blue hedgehog a cardboard box sealed with duct tape. "Enjoy what's inside, rodent!" he cackled before leaving and shutting the door with a hefty bang. Everyone crowded around Sonic, staring at the box apprehensively.

"Do we open it?"

"Maybe it's a trap."

"Are you kidding? Everything Eggman makes is a trap."

Sonic looked at the container in his hands, as if staring at it long enough would reveal what's inside. With a huff of finality, he said, "Step back, guys. I'm opening it."

Everyone did as told, keeping a fair distance should the package indeed be a trap. Sonic peeled the tape back and pried the flaps open, revealing a large trio of golden leaves with red berries hanging from it, perfectly preserved. Laying the box down on the table, he lifted the delicate-looking thing by the leaves.

"What is that? It looks like a..." Knuckles trailed off, not daring enough to touch the glowing plant. Inside the box along with the plant, a note was folded up recklessly, something much unlike the nefarious doctor. Tails picked it up and unfolded it, scanning quickly over the neatly written script before reading aloud.

"The plant you see before you is a legendary artefact sealed in the Ice Cap on Angel Island-"

"He was on my island?!" Knuckles interrupted, a vein bulging on his head. Sonic shushed him and gestured for the fox to continue.

"The plant you see before you is a legendary artefact sealed in the Ice Cap on Angel Island. According to the inscriptions left behind by the Knucklehead's ancestors, it's capable of bringing two people together..._forever_. Enjoy your 'present', hedgehog! Signed, Doctor Eggman."

Now the hedgehog in question stared at the artefact in his hand in horror, at the same time the pink one grinned devilishly. Sonic was much quicker to react though, blasting through the door with the intent of destroying what he now realized was mistletoe, a powerful artefact no less. He wouldn't give Amy a chance to permanently chain him down, no matter what...

When he returned, he'd made sure to put the wretched thing where no one would dare to find it... And so, the party continued, with no more strange packages that night. Amy's plan failed as well, after someone secretly got rid of the mistletoe she'd hung. When the party finally ended and everyone went home, Sonic and tails worked on cleaning everything up.

"Man, I can't help but think that maybe I should give Amy a pep talk tomorrow. I mean, Rouge finally told me about her plan to get me to kiss her under the mistletoe and everything, then Eggman and that artefact thingy show up..." Sonic sighed, vacuuming away at the floor to pick up stray bits of food that fell earlier. He knew he had to tell Amy the truth at some point...but he couldn't bear to break her heart after years of her chasing after him.

"Whatever you decide, I'll go along with it, okay Sonic? I know you can do the right thing," Tails said encouragingly from the kitchen, washing away grime from the dishes. "Just be as firm as you can with her, but not too harsh that you upset her."

"...I guess. Come on, after this, we've got New Year's to deal with."

**A/N: **I may have rushed a bit towards the end, and I apologize. It was also somewhat dialogue heavy, something I didn't quite intend, but with the general chunk of the cast being Sonic's friends, they had to be there. Bah, I'll just make do with what I have, seeing as I was dangerously close to the time limit here. Yes, I did borrow a few ideas from others (i.e. the artefact from Lord Kelvin's entry.), and I apologize, but it did work with the plot, so... Reviews are very much appreciated, folks!


End file.
